


Dean... a

by MissAn0nymus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean in Panties, F/F, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Post-Hell Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAn0nymus/pseuds/MissAn0nymus





	1. Chapter 1

My eyes flash open, fresh out of hell. I remember the pain, the fear, everything. I gasp, the air around me thin, too thin. Scratching, pushing, and hitting, I make my way out. When my head emerges I suck as much air in as my lungs can take.

 

After seeing the carnage left near my grave, I head to the nearest gas station. Finding it deserted, I wrap my hand up in my jean jacket and punch through the glass with it, unlocking the door and opening it, allowing me an air conditioned room. I quickly run over and grab a water bottle, uncapping it and downing half of in in a single swallow.

 

After drinking my fill I go to wash my hands and face of the dirt they had accumulated digging me out. I wash them and look into the mirror, a pair of fanfiction green eyes looking back at me, but the rest of my the face is NOT what I expected. I’m still D. Winchester, but now I think I should go by Deanna, seeing as how the reflection in the mirror in mine.

 

Shocked, I step back and stare at my reflection, my clothes fitting my new, curvy form, my hair a sexy lesbian cut, and my face with a small amount of makeup covering it. I pull my shirt over my head, a sports bra covering my new breasts, and no hellhound claw marks on my chest. On my right shoulder is a handprint, a brand, bigger than mine now, but smaller than Sam’s.

 

Somehow I had come back, and as woman no less. I hope Bobby is okay with it. Sam was, me wanting to be a Lady. Dad… he definitely wasn't. He said God had made me a man for a reason.

 

I remove the bra covering my new appendages and jump once. Bouncy, perky, and large. I put my stuff back on and start grabbing things off of shelves and putting them into a bag I'd found, including Busty Asian Beauties.

 

When the ringing passes I head out to the pay phone. I dial the number and tap my foot anxiously as I wait.

 

“Bobby.” I sigh when it's answered.

 

“Who’s this?” He asks.

 

“It's me, Dean.” Deanna, I think to myself.

 

“Go to hell.” There's a click, then dial tone. I dial again.

 

“Bobby, it's me.” I plead.

 

“Call again and I'll shoot ya.” He hangs up again, and I sigh, defeated.

 

I start walking.


	2. Chapter 2

After who knows how long, I finally make it to Bobby's front door. I sigh, my fist still sore from knocking that perverted asshole out.

 

The door opens and I smile, relieved to see the man that's essentially my dad. He freezes, probably realising who's standing here. My heart swells seeing him.

 

“Dean?” He asks, dumbfounded as to how I'm alive, much less a woman.

 

“Hi, Bobby. Look pretty good for a dead guy, don’t I?” I hear my new voice comment.

 

He attacks me, which I easily sidestep. “I’m not a demon.”

 

“Then a reverent!” He lunges at me and I easily overpower him.

 

I slice my arm open, showing that I have no reaction. “See?”

 

After a moment he splashes water in my face. I deadpan at him, him apologizing. “Where’s Sam, I wanna show him my new body.”


End file.
